Balto In Concert!
by Brythespy
Summary: Dogs are as smart as humans, and can speak just like we can. Balto leads in the largest concert of ALL TIME, which is not only a huge deal for him, it's a huge deal for another cause... Animal-Human equality. In this story Balto SINGS! Unique idea I have that will most likely fail... I'm not good at summaries. Read the first paragraph, if you don't like it, I'm sorry.
1. Chapter 1

"What can you tell me about our singer tonight?" The reporter asked, and reached her microphone over to the interviewee.

The girl being asked was barely heard over the roar of the crowd. They were right in the middle of the action, concert, the first of which for the lead singer.

"Well, he's a dog!" The teenage girl said, than began laughing with her friends.

The reporter asks her a next question and the girls huge smile does not fade. This was one of the biggest concerts of the year, and the spotlight was on a singing wolfdog.

"What else can you tell me about our canine star tonight?" She waves her microphone, moving it closer as the crowd does not get any quieter.

"He's an amazing singer! He's cute and cuddly and I wish I could take him home so I could like... Hug him... Or something because I don't think you can make out with dogs!" The girl laughed a bit more awkwardly now as her friends were already pre-occupied with the announcer.

* * *

"How's everyone tonight?" Muzzy announced over the microphone.

The crowd explodes in response.

"Good, good. We've got a great show, but I know what you're all here for!"

Once again, the crowd erupts into an unperceivable roar.

Chanting eventually organized, and a name was called out over and over again.

"Balto! Balto! Balto! Balto!" The crowd eventually got into rhythm.

"Yep! You want Balto! He will show his ass soon enough! We. Are. Muzzy!" He yells as he replaces the mic and walks offstage.

* * *

"Looks like you've better get to your spots! Shows about to start." The reporter said to the girl.

"Yes! I can't wait!" The girl said with a high pitched whimper of anticipation.

"Enjoy the show!" The reporter says.

The girl runs off with her bouncy teenage friends and finds their spot, leaving the reporter as she turns to the camera with a smile on her face aswell.

"There you have it. Balto the wolfdog, not only is this a first for his own career, this is a first for sentient dogs everywhere! Of all the concerts I've been to, and trust me, that's a rather large number, I have never seen such a turnout. It isn't the sheer amount of attendants to this concert, it's the diversity. Not only are there members from all human races, dogs and other sentient animals are finally getting equal treatment, and are allowed into the concert. They've even got special seating, which, might I add, is optional, not forced."

The cameraman pans over to a special lower- difference in steps bleacher that was filled with sitting dogs and a few foxes. They were just as ecstatic as the rest of the human crowd.

"It looks good from where I'm standing, and this is something that I am proud to see the day. Equality between animals and humans has never been so. Nialli Dakota, FOX1."

The reporter signs off as the cameraman pans to the stage before cutting away to the news studio.

"Thanks Nialli. Fun concert indeed, but the movement behind it is what sparks up debate. A bill in congress today would grant equal rights to sentient dogs, and certain specifies of other animals, such as cats and foxes. Many if these rights were the same that were fought for in the Equal Rights movement during the 60's."

The sharply dressed anchorman leans over and faces another camera as an image of a very elderly smiling man comes up over his shoulder.

"In related news, Dr. Osnik is in the hospital tonight after he suffered a stroke around 2 Am Sunday morning. The German scientist has dedicated the past 80 years of his life to the betterment of mankind, and its best friend, dogs. After his invention the allowed dogs to gain the same intelligence as a human, and his invention that followed soon that allowed dogs and humans to communicate flawlessly, he's been the number one supporter of equality for dogs since the late 1920's.

"Dr. Osnik is nearing 93 years old. More on the story at six."

The members of the crowd, both canine and human alike, are in a frenzy. SWAT forces border the bulk of the crowd, preparing for a riot that could ensue. They are all very uneasy, as this is quite literally the biggest concert of all time. The amount of human attendants alone has nearly tripled the previous world record for a turnout, and the numbers range from 4.3 million, to 4.5 million. All members, canine, feline, or vulpine add up the total to the breaking point of 5 million, after all, this is a free concert, a non-profit peaceful protest for human-animal equality.

Many humans wear shirts that are sold right here at the concert. They read:

"MANS BEST FRIEND?"

"OR MANS BEST SLAVE?"

Strong, controversial words, for a strong controversial cause.

* * *

**Writers' notes, and story information that should go before the story, but I decided to put it here, so what? Idc.**

**You might be thinking, "whaaaaat? What is this?"**

This is a prequel, of sorts. A spin-off based on a universe that belongs to another story I am currently writing, but have not posted. I wanted to do this story for a long time, and here it is.

The basic run-down of this is that, in an alternate universe, A scientist (Dr. Osnik) has invented a way for dogs and foxes to become as smart as Humans, and talk and speak like we do. They apply for jobs, go to schools, visit McDonalts, take the subway, just like humans do!

This concert is a "beacon of hope" so to speak. With Dogs, cats and foxes, all once regarded as pets, being equal-intelligence with humans, obviously within the last 80 years, a huge "equality movement" was sure to arise. This beacon of hope for equality between "Sentient-animals" as they're called, and Humans, is not very different than the same affect Jackie Robinson had during the late 1940's, when segregation between Blacks and Whites was at large.

**Quick note: Not that I have anything against furries, the whole, anthromorphic, "humanization" of animals just doesn't work for me. So there will not be much in this story to cater to those of the furry fandom.**

**This story contains a rather controversial topic, one of Bea-st!al!ty and Z00-ph!lia. Please note that ZERO "actions" will be direcly described, only hints to said actions. Open your mind to new ideas, with the safety that you will not be _disgusted_ by any topics in this story, but you will be educated on certain aspects of it.**

**Move on to chapter two! For singing Balto and stuff.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay… Notes need to be read BEFORE you read on…**

**This is a unique idea… I am trying to "Describe" what I see in my mind as I listen to this song. I picture Balto signing it... Yeah.**

**Search for this song exactly, on Youtube "[Drumstep] : Kings Of The City - Make Me Worse (Muzzy Remix) [Monstercat Release]" – Monstercat (monstercatmedia) For your conveinece, I've posted the times in parenthesis.**

**Keep the following points in mind please.**

**Yes, I know this is not the original song, and I like the original as well.**

**Yes, I am aware that not everyone listens to electronic music, or "Drum-Step"**

**And, yes. I am aware that not everyone out there will like this song.**

**Just enjoy Balto singing, would ya?**

* * *

1999, The Coachella Valley Music and Arts Festival Inaugural Event.

Balto, Muzzy.

A tan/brown wolf dog enters stage from the right, and the crowd loses their minds. The star has shown himself, and admittedly had trouble hearing his human friend who was yelling his, already super-sensitive ears over the crowd.

Balto nervously walked up to the mic before him, and found it impressive how the entire crowd seemed to quiet down in anticipation to hear him speak.

"How's everyone tonight?"

Again, the crowd exploded, and this uplifted Balto's spirit, and a smile grew on his face. Full of confidence, any nervousness blasted away, he smiled harder and felt the urge to scream.

"I'm Balto, you know me already! Let's get on with this damn concert!" Balto yelled as he threw his mic down.

The crowd cheered in happiness.

Muzzy comes out with his guitar, it was hooked to a huge amp that Balto used to sit on now. The rest of the band was behind the two, who were the main lead, Balto being lead singer, Muzzy being lead guitarist. Muzzy sat on a low lying wall with Balto sitting next to him on his hind legs. The mic was placed in front of Balto so that he wouldn't have to move it, regardless, without fingers or opposable thumbs, he wouldn't be able to anyway.

A modified pegboard touchpad lies beside Balto, as his task is not only to sing, he will also provide a few electronic sounds at touch of these, that were adapted for use by his paw pads, by Muzzy himself. There are only four regions Balto has to manage, beginner level for any dubstep artist or DJ.

The crowd falls silent as the guitar solo begins playing.

(0:00)

Muzzy plays a variable melody on his electronic guitar as Balto smiles at him and waits patiently for his verse.

(0:20)

"Mother there's a side to me you don't know. Different to the child with the smile in your photo. Made some decisions some wrong some right, now strangers call my number. When I'm sleeping at night."

"But they're, sinners too. And they'll only make me worse. Don't let, me go, And roll away like a penny down a hole in the road." (0:42)

Balto steps back and nods to muzzy, who, along with the rest if the band, begins the first hook. Balto closes his eyes and silently bobs his head to the beat as it builds up, anticipating his next verse.

(0:58)

"Don't let! Me go! And roll away like a penny down a hole in the road."

(1:04)

Balto jumps up and slams his front paws into the pad as the drop shatters the entire stage. He quickly turns right to his pegboard and begins his part of the sound effects.

Placing a paw on "2x1" makes a high pitched sound that repeats roughly 3 times a second he slowly and carefully drags his paw upwards and the increases the pitch if the note.

He quickly switches diagonally over to "1x2", which is a much faster tempo something like 8-9 times per second, but with the same sound effect. He moves his paw higher now, and the pitch increases.

A few seconds pass, then he repeats this action. (1:14)

His third line begins, he grabs the mic with his paw, careful not to accidentally switch the voice modifier switch, or hit the red button. This red button will come into use later in the song.

(1:22)

"And roll away like a penny down a hole in the road." Balto roars into the mic, Smiling as the crowd is following his every syllable.

This time he places his paw on "1x2" and performs the same action. Then, tries a different region, "1x1", which produces higher pitches sound, but at the same tempo as the first part.

(1:36)

"But they're sinners too And they'll only make me worse. Don't let me go, and roll away like a penny down a hole in the road."

(1:46)

Balto prepares for his second act. He switches the "Voice Modifier" programmable switch on the microphone lead. While he works to make his own voice lower, this modifier makes it more filtered, intimidating, and slightly more electronic.

Balto gets lower now, his head only three inches from the ground as he sings his next verse. This change in position is done to match the change in voice.

(1:46)

"I smoke the chung while my heart bleeds burgundy. Stuck on the title page, still yearning to turn the sheet" Balto leaves it off by holding the red button for a few seconds, which leaves it with a fading echo as long as it's held.

(**This part, and another verse are nearly impossible to figure out unless you're reading the lyrics**…)

Muzzy's guitar solo from earlier can barely be heard as it is electronically played back again.

(2:08)

"This book of lies got me shook of life still picturing crooked ties, I musta mistook for right, Getting licked again and again, whether the venom is pang, It severs several levels in head, But for some reason, I'm several levels ahead of these, Sheep and cattle, wannabes wannabe street and battle, But many die in war, that's a fact, In the pursuit of glory, men will attack intact no looking back"

At this point Muzzy shoots a look at Balto. Him lowering his mouth from the mic has made his vocals bleed out a bit, and become nearly unreadable behind the louder instrumentals.

Balto raises up as he finishes with the word "Bang", and holds the echo button for a few seconds, spilling into Muzzy's guitar solo.

The main hook of the song freezes, and Muzzy on Guitar returns. Balto flips the voice modifier switch back to its original position before he forgets, preparing for his next verse.

(2:30)

(2:50)

"But they're, sinners too, but they're, sinners too. But they're sinners too, but they're sinnters tooooooo." Balto plays with the last word.

(3:09)

The camera centers on Balto's face, as he once again lowers himself into a more intimidating position. No longer sitting, he is on all fours now, and crouches to within a few inches of the ground beneath him. The mic is centered properly this time, and he gets ready for his favorite part of this script.

"STAND THE FUCK UP!"

Once again, he returns to his pegboard to the right, and performs the same actions from earlier, flawlessly. Having been practiced that same part millions of times before today.

(3:30)

"And roll away like a penny down a hole in the road."

(3:44)

"But they're sinners too And they'll only make me worse. Don't let me go, and roll away like a penny down a hole in the road."

(3:54)

He flips the voice modifier again, and makes sure to be in a good position near the mic.

"Bumped into the devil up at the crossroads searching for lost souls.

Picking them up in bulk like Costco's

And whoever's written my life movie, done gave me some plot holes

But made me sharp enough so I clocked those

The times it was too late, the penny just dropped slow

Cos people are scared when they shoot the sheriff, but not when they shot O's

And that's how far you go to cop those designer jeans

And It's a no-brainer" Finishing off by holding the echo button as he flips the switch back again.

(4:16)

"Mother there's a side to me you don't know. Different to the child with the smile in your photo. Made some decisions some wrong some right, now strangers call my number. When I'm sleeping at night."

"But they're, sinners too. And they'll only make me worse. Don't let, me go, And roll away like a penny down a hole in the road."

The song finishes, the band fades out with Balto holding the echo button on the word "road" as long as he wants, lowering his head as the band fades behind him and the crowd once again begins to explode, and applaud.

* * *

**That was the opening scene, what better way than to start with a concert?**

The real story starts in the next chapter (chapter 3)


	3. No explicit content in this chapter

Balto left the stage shaking, down to his bone he felt warm, like he had just ran a mile in 100 degree heat.

He came to rest under the air conditioner and fell to his stomach, lying his head down on his front paws.

Muzzy came in from the left room now, and sat on the ground next to Balto. The droopy wolfdog exhausted from simply sitting there for 4 minutes giving it his all into that microphone.

"Not bad for your first show man. You did your part perfectly. Now for Bradley... I'll have talk to him about syncing the goddamn drop corectly."

"Really? I didn't notice anything wrong with the drop?" Balto asked, barely moving his head up, as it would have simply fell.

"A trained ear can tell. Only if you are an expert bro."

"Expert..."

"Hey, I've got five of my songs on Monstercat Media!" Muzzy replied with a slight laugh.

"You mean that label that any old dubstep producer can get into?" Balto joked.

"Uh... Yeah, okay." Muzzy replied softly.

"Well, hey. Me and Rouge are going to celebrate tonight. You up for a little drinking? I'll pour some bud light into your bowl." Muzzy said.

"I know how to drink from a bottle, jackass..." Balto replied with a smile.

"And, bud light? Really? Shit, buy me a 40oz then we'll talk." Balto added, still not moving much.

"Haha, it's a deal. You've earned it buddy. Oh, and the shaking will ware off soon. And uh, so will that." Muzzy said as he bobbed his head towards Baltos back side.

Balto, confused looked down under his legs, a certain something was poking out, exposing itself to the world.

"Holy shit! That's pretty damn embarrassing..." Balto turned a bit so that it was now out of sight.

"Haha... Yeah. It is..." Muzzy said coldly.

"Don't worry though, I often have a full hard on when I'm on stage. It's the wubwubs man, the wubwubs." Muzzy replied with experience

"Yeah... How about we talk about something else."

"No time bro. Next song starts 5 seconds ago!" Muzzy jumped up.

Muzzy patted Balto's back for a sec then sprinted off, parting the curtains and from that alone earned another explosion from the crowd.

Muzzy was not going alone this time, a collaboration between him, Tristam and Rouge for the song "Pushed Away."

**(Song with Siku in concert coming soon.)**

I used this time to rest, because I was not done for the night. This concert would feature 14 more songs, 3 of which, I was part of one way or another. It was way too loud backstage... The floor even vibrated, so I decided I'd go outside, maybe find somewhere in the snow to take a quick nap before my part comes on. Could be another two hours before the 10th song starts, featuring me as lead singer. I'd just ask one of the ushers to wake me when it was my time.

I stood and found that I was still pumped with adrenaline, and luckily, my other problem fell back to sleep as well.

"Man, muzzy wasn't kidding when he said it gives you a hard on..."

I did feel good on stage, not nervous at all. I was in my element, I was lead singer, and my human friends were my backup. I felt like I belonged.

I seemed to be lost in my thoughts after I opened the back door into the alleyway, because I did not notice a girl standing there, watching me.

"Evening miss." I said out of habit.

"Balto... I'm a big fan." She said quickly.

She started walking up to me. Her voice reminded me of Boris's old girlfriend, Stella. The "swinger" type of human females I've come to learn on my many tours, only... This one was different.

No doubt she was attractive. I didn't care that she was human. Ask any Dog, Cat, or Fox if they ever found a human female attractive, and they'd be lying if they said no. This woman was rather young, maybe even in her early 20's, since that was the youngest you could be in order to get backstage passes for this concert. I could describe more of her attire, but in the low light of this back alleyway, and the light snow-fall, her clothes were either decked with snow, or too dark to notice anything substantial.

She was a read-head, but not a bright, standing red, a crimson-type color. Other than that, she matched the profile of all the rest of the millions of fit young white females desperate for my attention.

"Are you now? Well, I'd sign something for you, but I don't have a pen... Or fingers." I chuckled a bit after my own humor, and the woman did the same.

"Perhaps you could give me something more?"

Red flag.

She was moving her body in ways that made me nearly go crazy. She got down on her knees and placed a hand under my chin.

"Now... I want the doggy tongue of yours to twist up with mine." She said

She began to aggressively force my muzzle towards her mouth, but I slipped free.

"Ma'am, not that I don't appreciate the offer, but you know the rules... Zoophilia is still illegal."

"Aw come on. As if you give in to that bullshit. I'm sure a sexy beast like yourself gets tons of pussy on your trips..."

"Well, I do... Most of them canine."

"Most?"

"I wouldn't lie, I've met this cat one time and... Know what never mind." Balto shook his head, wishing he hadn't said that.

"See? You went interspecies; why not try out a human female? Because... I sure want to _try_ you." She said.

She shoved her hands into her pants and pulled them out a second later. Slowly, she began to waft it in front of my nose.

My eyes twitched, and my legs felt numb. Her sent was… Intoxicating to say the least.

"That's... Very tempting... But I'm afraid... I'm afraid I have to go back inside." I said.

Even I began to regret turning down her offer. I walked slowly back to the door and scratched at it, signaling the usher to open it for me.

But apparently this woman was a bit more forceful than I would have imagined.

She quickly picked me up and ran down the alleyway, I involuntarily whimpered at the sudden change in my position, and found that we were already out into the darker parking lot behind the concert.

The usher opened the door, and after a few seconds, popped his head out and looked around. The cold night air was all he found. He shrugged his shoulders and closed the door back with a loud squeak, unaware that the lead singer was just dognapped.

"I'm warning you right now. Put me down or I will be forced to protect myself."

"And what? Bite me? This little equality movement of yours won't be very popular if I report that you bit my arm!" She cleverly suggested.

"_Damn_." I thought.

I figured I'd try another way. Going as crazily as I ever had, I immediately began flipping my body, and throwing all four legs around, and swinging my head in violent motions. i was hoping to slip out of her hold and run off.

It worked…

For about a split second.

I seemed to have fallen at an angle that meant I was going to land on my head... And with the landing I found myself unable to move, even my eyes closed themselves as I lost all control. I was knocked unconscious from the fall.

The woman picked up Balto and ran to her car, tossing him in the trunk before jumping in with a devious giggle and exiting the parking lot. Nobody that night was aware that their beloved Canine singer was just dognapped by a crazy psycho woman with a zoophiliac fetish.

Two hours later, 10th song in the lineup.

"Son of a bitch! Where's Balto?" Muzzy yelled at the security Guard.

"If I found out that my friend was treated unfairly because he's a dog, I'm going to kick your ass!" Muzzy said as he got into the face of the, obviously larger and stronger, security guard standing by the door. The security guard didn't move.

"We're just going to have to do the bit without him." Tristam suggested.

"Fuck! Balto is the star of the show! He's finally gotten what he deserves, equal treatment, finally, being a fucking lead singer! Those people are expecting a singing dog! Not... Whatever hell you are." He said as he flicked his right arm towards Tristam.

"Oh ha- ha." He sounded out fake laughter.

"Fine, lets do this. Tristam you're up." He eventually gave in.

Tristam and the rest of the band walked onstage, leaving Muzzy behind.

"God damnit Balto, where are you buddy? I hope you're okay..." He said aloud.

He shook his head, lifted his shirt collar up, and put on his retro sunglasses. He practiced for a second the face he intended to make before walking out on stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I know this is going to kill you, but we have a slight change in plans…"

Balto awoke to a blur, he was no longer in the parking lot that his mind had the most recent record of. He was... On a bed. He attempted to turn over and stand, but found he was restricted. He looked up with a slight whimper at the sight. All four of his paws were tied to the bedposts, and he was stuck In a vulnerable position, on his back...

He whimpered more, using a higher pitch this time.

"You know, all that is doing for me is making you cuter..." A voice called from the other room.

"Listen here woman! Release me now or you're going to be in big trouble." Balto said

He was always a good kid, up until adulthood, and never got into any trouble. He didn't even know how to make threatening threats, even when he was about to be raped.

Then again... Why not just to with it? Hell, any dog would probably bang the shit out of this girl, the only thing preventing him was this stupid law...

"_Fine_." He thought.

He decided to just go with it. He might enjoy a human female, who knows?

The woman emerged from the bathroom with only black underwear on.

Balto's jaw dropped at the sight. Her body was sleek, and it matched downwards to her streamlined hips, and upwards to her perfect breasts... If Balto had ever seen a human female naked before, this was surely a treat...

"You know... Most singers would be scared when their biggest fan kidnaps them."

"What have I got to lose?"

"So you've decided to just let it happen?"

"Why not?"

The woman seemed to struggle internally for a second, before turning her face into one of desperation

"It's not fun anymore!" She said in a whiney sort of voice.

"What..." Balto said, confused as all hell.

"I liked the idea of taking you here and raping you..."

"Wait... There's only one person I know that has that fetish..."

"May I ask the name of my potential rapist?" Balto asked with a smile.

"Jenna…"

**HOLY FUCK WHAT WHO WHY? **

**I told you there would not be any interspecies- sex in this. Close, though. **

**Nothing further in this story will get even **_**this**_** close to… You know, so don't worry. Or WILL IT :D?! STAY TUNED, PERSON!**


	4. Siku's song

**This song will be easier to follow. It isn't a dubstep remix, so there aren't too many visual aspects that are needed to be explained. Literally, copying the lyrics down word for word on this one…**

**Here's the link to the song. I'll try it this way : watch?v=D9AFMVMl9qE  
If not, for backup, search on YouTube for "Ellie Goulding - Your Song"**

**You can play the song in the background while following along in the story, visualizing Siku's amazing performance with, what I hope, will be accurate to how I see her. She is truly amazing.**

**Notes that have to be noted…  
I chose this version because of its female vocals.**

**THIS, THIS RIGHT HERE, is the voice I always write, and read Siku's dialogue in. You know the innocent, higher-pitched voice that I love so much. **

**I HAVE NOTHING against the great Elton John. I, in fact, have the original of this, along with many of his other songs. Rocket Man is pretty much my favorite right now.**

**Again, I know not everyone will like this song, nor does everyone listen to this genre of music.**

**Just enjoy Siku singing will ya? :)**

* * *

1999, The Coachella Valley Music and Arts Festival Inaugural Event.  
Siku and Sir Elton John.

"Wow… Siku. You look beautiful." Balto said.

"Thanks man… I'm a bit nervous though…" Siku replied.

"Don't be. You'll do just fine."

"Yeah, and with Rouge here backing you up with her excellent editing skills, if you fuck up a note, she can and will alter it in real-time." Muzzy budded in.

He walked over and took a seat on the floor with the two wolves, not caring the slightest how filthy the floor was. All that mattered was that this concert went along smoothly, and neither of his friends were the least bit scared.

"Doesn't mean I can't be nervous."

"Why? You've practiced this for a long ass time!" Muzzy replied.

"Well…" She bobbed her head over to a man sitting in a chair.

He was a sharply dressed man, admittedly out of his element, as this was a Electronic and Classic Rock concert aimed towards the "younger generation" as he called it. He was wearing a red-shaded colored glasses, the same pair he wore as far back as 10 years ago, and it didn't have a scratch on them. The same goes for the rather large crucifix he always had on. He wore a silver suit and tie, but changed it up a bit to better match the "theme" of the concert tonight.

His pants were the same as Muzzy's a long slack down to his shins that cut in half and draped far over his shoes.

He was currently sitting down rehearsing his lines, not that he didn't already know them, considering it was his song titled, "Your song". He was more-or-less bored.

Noticing this, Siku walked over to him and pushed him with a paw directly ahead of her at a horizontal angle, on his knee.

He moved his paper down first, expecting a person, then up to look below at the young wolf at his feet.

"Ah, Siku. You're preparing to steal my song?' He joked.

"Well, you did kinda say it was my song" Siku said with a smile.

"You think I wrote it specifically for you?"

"I will always think that." Siku said with a direct stare at him, and a slight stutter in her voice.

Balto joked to Muzzy on his side as he rested his arm on his left leg, still sitting on the floor at Balto's level. "psst, Sir Elton John's got an admirer.". Both snickered.

"Fine, but if it is your song, you will have to sing it like it is _your_ song. I don't want you using any voice modifiers while on stage you hear?" He said.

"Yes Sir, Mister… uh… Sir… Elton John." Siku said.

Mr. John chuckled a bit and rubbed Siku's head for a while, scratching behind her ears.

Siku pretty much lost all consciousness at his touch.

"oohhh" She accidentally let out a moan as he scratched her, causing her to blush.

He thought it was weird, but more or less ignored it and returned to his papers.

"I'll… uh… just go now…" Siku awkwardly said before scampering off.

Muzzy and Balto were holding back laughter so hard; it looked like they were going to explode.

"Stop it…"

Balto and Muzzy looked at each other for a second, and then simultaneously burst into laughter, both falling on their backs.

Siku growled and jumped on Balto, pinning him down.

"Okay, okay." Balto said as he easily brushed the tiny wolf off of him. "I think it's cute."

"He's a famous star, how do you expect me to act?" She reasoned.

"Like Balto does around me." Muzzy said with a smile.

"You… A famous star? Suddenly I have the uncanny ability to detect bullshit at fifty times the safe level." Balto joked.

"Well how about you go and f-" Muzzy was cut off by the song stopping with a crash.

"Imagine Dragons – Radioactive" had just finished playing.

"Time to shine Siku." Muzzy said as he got to his feet, and once again, fixed his outfit before walking out on stage.

"Hey kiddo… Good luck out there." Balto said to Siku. She stopped and turned to him, smiled back and then followed Muzzy before stopping just before exiting the curtains.

The crowd silences themselves as Muzzy walked up to the mic. The major bulk of them still clapping and dying over the last song, but more-or-less got quieter.

"We've got a special guest tonight; give it up for Sir Elton John!" He said as he waved his left hand towards the curtains.

Elton John apparently liked to play games, and introduced himself from the left of the stage, waving to Muzzy in a mocking way.

"Well, close enough old man". Muzzy said over the mic, earning a noticeable uproar of laughter from the crowd.

Elton John simply ignored him with a wave of his hand, and took his seat.

The stage was set quickly; Elton John had his trademark Grand Piano with an untouched finish as he didn't want to change it to match the theme of the concert at all. Siku's post was on-top of the piano, a small microphone seated for her.

The entire concert lights died down, and left the crowd in darkness. They silenced themselves in response.

A single spotlight was focused on the microphone atop his piano.

The crowd cheered as a tiny white wolf jumped up onto the piano and assumed her spot.

"Hello everyone, I am Siku and I have with me a wonderful artist, Sir Elton John! I love this song, I know you will all too. I love you all!" She said as the crowd quickly cheered, then quieted in anticipation.

_"Your Song" – Elton John (Cover by Ellie Goulding AKA Siku)_

(0:00 - that means start the song now! :)

Elton John starts with his amazing piano solo. Siku opens her mouth, but then remembers his words.  
"_Make this your song_" she thought, and quickly turned off the voice modifier. She was now alone, with her voice having zero editing to the crowds' ears.

She smiled and continued:

(0:04)

"**It's a little bit funny, this feeling insiiide" **she played with her voice a bit and figured she liked it.

"**I'm not one of those, who can, easily hide."**

"**I don't have much money, but boy if I did"**

"**I'd buy a big house where, we both could live"**

Mr. John couldn't hide his smile. Siku's voice was simply mesmerizing.

(0:34)

"**So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do"**

"**See, I've forgotten if, they're green or they're blue"**

"**Anyway the thing is what I really mean."**

"**Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen."**

Elton John snickered at the fact that Siku's eyes were the sweetest eyes he's ever seen.

(1:05)

"**And you can tell everybody, this is your song"**

"**It may be quite simple, but now that it's done"**

"**I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind, that I put down in words…"**

Siku closed her eyes now, feeling the intensity of her vocals.

"**How wonderful life is, now you're in the world"**

(1:38)

"**If I was a sculptor, but then again no"**

"**Or a girl who makes potions in a traveling show"**

"**I know it's not much, but, it's the best I, can do"**

"**My gift is my song, and, this one's for youuuuuu" **

She held this note for a few seconds, then surprised everyone.

Balto and Muzzy, who were watching a screen backstage, dropped their jaws at the same time. Sir Elton John, on the other hand, nearly lost all focus on his notes, but luckily, muscle memory kept them dead on.

Siku howled… Howled the perfect notes that escaped into the air as a beautiful song of inter-twining notes and pitches. She took a breath and started again, closing her eyes once more as the song came from her heart. She truly felt like this was her song, and she was going to keep it that way.

(2:30)

"**And you can tell everybody, this is your song."**

**It may be quite simple, but, now that it's done"**

**I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in woooooords…"**

This single pause alone made everyone stop breathing.

**How wonderful life is now you're in the world**

…

…

She opened her eyes to a wave of sounds, applaud coming from the crowd as far back as into the next county. Her voice still emanated over the loud speakers that echoed back to her sensitive ears all the way from a building miles off stage.

Elton John now stood and applauded. A singular detail of his that would not be shared with anyone who could see him; luckily nobody could see it through his glasses.

A tear fell from his eye at Siku's amazing rendition of his last hook. How she held out the words and varied her pitch on "I hope you don't mind" (at 2:45).

* * *

**A great song from a great artist… Gets me every time :/**


	5. Sex and Love

Never once before in my life have I seen a creature with such beauty. Siku was an angel, a wonderful part of my life. I now know for whom I've written this song for, it was indeed your song, Siku. Your eyes are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen. I ignored the crowd, having spent a cumulative three months in front of one over my years. All of my attention was on Siku. The amazing wolf that would make-

What am I thinking? What has gone through my head? Have I gone mad? Mad with love I'd say.

Surely love between a man and a wolf is taboo, even illegal. Doesn't mean I can't share this information...

"Siku you did marvelous." He said in the same heavy British accent.

"Wow that coming from the greatest singer of all time?" Siku said.

She involuntarily wagged her tail at his compliment.

Siku

Yeah, of course I noticed Elton John staring at me. Who wouldn't? In all honesty, maybe I did have a little girl crush on him. I've listened to his songs since I was a pup, and till this day, still favorite all of them.

He seemed lost in his thoughts as I walked offstage, wondering if it was me he was thinking about.

That's crazy Siku. He's probably got a mate already... Why would be give a damn ab-

"Siku you did marvelous." He said to me.

His voice alone caused my heart to beat faster for some reason. I struggled to speak, and figured that I'd happily accept his compliment.

"Wow that coming from the greatest singer of all time?"

Balto and muzzy.

We both saw it, Siku had a crush on Elton John, and for all we knew, he also liked her. It was cute after all, but what would come from it? Love between a man and wolf is forbidden, but then again, who the hell cares about the stupid, ancient law?

Meanwhile, I had my own little thing to deal with...

Present.

"Jenna, huh? I love that name..."

"Wow you like my name? I feel so special. You must meet many many Jenna's on your tours."

"We'll, I doubt any as sexy as you."

She laughed in a low tone, watching her movements; she slowly joined me in bed.

"What do you say you let me out of this and I'll show you the definition of Doggy-style."

"Kinky."

"You're having sex with a dog... How is anything we do beyond this point _not _kinky?" I said with a straight face.

"I guess so. But you're not getting loose that easily..."

"Oh, this is some kind of game to you?"

"Of course."

"Oh, because I like games."

"Balto, shut up." she softly said, and covered my muzzle with her fingers.

I smiled as she jumped into me.

**(Scene cut due to rating)**

"There's the star of the show. Holy crap you're big!" She said, with a face of slight concern.

"It isn't even all the way out yet... Maybe you can help it out a bit?" I said.

Jenna smiled at me and slowly licked her hands. She began stroking my cock through my protective sheath. Feeling my thick knot already growing down lower, she began to tease it further by jerking behind it.

"Oh god, ooooh god that's the spoooot!" I said with my face twisted.

She noticed my excitement and began to pump faster behind my knot, and I voluntarily began to hump forward.

Within ten minutes of pure ecstasy, I unloaded onto my own chest and face, not caring, or even wanting to clean right now.

"Oh you're going to pay for that." I said after a few seconds.

Using all my strength, I broke free from the bed frame, and with a loud growl, I straggled her. She screamed in fear, thinking I was going to attack, when I was simply fulfilling her dirty fetish. I turned it around and "raped" her back. She immediately got the plan and allowed herself to be completely dominated by my force. In my clumsiness, I knocked us both to the floor, no matter, it was a good a place as any. I quickly mounted her and really showed her what it meant to be raped doggy-style.

Two hours later

I awoke to a mess of things... After going on for a full hour, she quickly found out what it meant to take a full grown wolfs' knot into her. In the position we were in, it appears as though I knocked her into a sex coma of some sorts. She lied there, face on the floor with a smile. My seed dripped all the way down her belly to her chin. I tried to move, but found that we were still stuck.

It didn't matter though; at least I didn't have to worry about puppies from this one.

Just then, a knock on the door was heard.

"Room service?" I heard a man's voice say.

"Oh no.."

"Uh... Not right now please." I said.

Apparently he did not hear me...

He walked in, took one look at us, stuck together on the floor of the one room hotel.

"Huh." He scoffed.

"Hey... You're Balto!"

"Oh no..." I thought.

He pulled out his iPhone and began to record video of himself first.

"YouTube today I have made yet another interesting discovery as I traverse the world's finest hotels working there as a maid. Here we have Balto, stuck vulnerable inside of a human woman! Look! Look at it!" He said.

I snapped and growled at him, and tried to pull away from view of his camera. I managed to drag the sleeping girl I was attached to, under the bed. My cock was still at full pressure and showed no signs of slowing down, let alone loosening it's grip onto the girl... It hurt like hell to bend at such angles...

I hid under the bed, but all that did was allow this asshole to film much better angles of our "copulation"... He snapped pictures of everything, faces, body parts... Angles... Points of contact... He had full access to the point of no return, where my cock was still owed while by this woman's hole.

"I am going to make soooo much money off of these!" The man said as he left the room with the door open...

Two more hours later.

I sat at a bust stop seat, no longer wearing anything on my body as I simply could not put anything in myself. Night had fallen five hours ago, and I wondered if the bus had even ran past midnight. I didn't care, and I was not heading back to the concert, or to Muzzy. I would take this bus to the last stop and walk from there.

I knew my music career was over, and I knew this equality-movement will be no more once photos of me committing bestiality would surface. I ruined it all. Not just for myself, but for millions of others around the world. How many couples out there, who wanted nothing more than to simply love each other, not even caring about sex, will now never come true because of me.

All because I couldn't keep my urges in control... Perhaps I should take Muzzy up on his offer to teach me how to perform this "masturbation" as he called it.

"Yeah, if you keep jumping things ill have to teach you how to help yourself."

I remembered his words with a laugh.

That same night I met Siku. I wondered how well she and her newly found human lover are doing?

A bus finally did pull up, and the bus driver opened the door for me. I slowly limped to the door, but I heard the breaks go free, and watched as the driver laughed hysterically and slammed the door in my face. He sped off, tossing water and mud into me.

I sighed and shook it off. "Still treated like shit... Maybe I am shit." I thought. I wasn't always this self-hating, but it was just this night that made me regret ever undergoing that surgery.

I hope Siku is doing better at least.

Siku

"Wow you live in a huge mansion in California?" Siku said.

"Not really. I live in the UK, but I sort if rented this abode for the concert."

"You're kidding."

"I'm afraid not."

Mr. John shook his head with a smile at Siku's question. He walked up the stairs, carrying her gently in his arms, even altering his walk so that her ride seemed more stable. He loved this wolf, that fact being set in stone as they had a conversation on the ride here. She was as smart as he was, finally, a person to use a civilized conversation with. She knew everything he was talking about, she shared similar taste in music with him, obviously. Her sense of humor was also one that he loved about her. Then he got to her beauty. First of all, who could deny that any white wolf was simply a beautiful creature in the wild, when Siku had that, plus she was smaller, able to be picked up by the 68 year old singer without a problem. Then her eyes, if that alone was a future he could say he loved, that was it.

"Ahh, and here we are."

He gently put Siku down as he looked for his keys.

"Big place like this I would have guessed that someone was going to open the door for us." Siku said.

"Nah, I don't like people doing everything for me. I don't even hire maids." He replied.

"That sure is noble of you."

After getting the door open, he picked her up once again and walked inside. As you could imagine, the most part of the mansion was unfurnished, having only a large table in the center of a room to the left.

"This is so big!" Siku said as she ran ahead into another room, then popped back out.

"You'll get used to it."

Siku turned her head at his words, an angle that she familiarized as one of confusion. Did he really just say what she thought he said?

"Wait... You said... You don't mean..." Siku struggled to say.

"Yes. I am asking you to live with me... Siku. I don't say this lightly, but I am in love with you. I don't give a rats ass to any law. It's all bollocks. All that matters is that I get to hear your voice, see your amazing eyes, feel your soft permanent fur coat, and smell your delicious pine forest-like smell." He said as he took his glasses off, and looked deeply into her mismatched colored irises.

"Ooohhh." She said as her eyes began to water.

"That means... A lot coming from you… because I already love you... Now I know... Know that you love... Me..." She smiled.

He smiled back to her, and she jumped into his arms, nuzzling his neck and licking his chin.

"Ah, well. I don't exactly know how to return that." Mr. John said.

Later that night.

Siku and Elton were sitting on a piano seat, Elton was trying to teach Siku how to play piano, but for the past two hours, not a single key was played. They were busy listening to each other's life stories.

"Yeah, I never thought someone as famous as you had real struggles in your life."

"Nah, it was nothing. You lost your father at 4 weeks. Had to survive on your own for almost a year..."

"You're too bloody cute to abandon." Elton randomly added.

"Thanks. At least I can say I have a home now?" She said with a question.

"Of course! You will never be alone as long as you're with me."

Siku smiled, deep down she always wanted a family, though a mansion with a 68 year old superstar wasn't exactly in her thoughts. She looked down and placed a paw down on a note. Elton smiled and pressed another random note lower.

Eventually she let out a yawn, nearing midnight, Elton figured it was time to sleep.

"Wow, even your teeth are remarkable." He said.

"Yeah, sorry. I can't ignore yawns like other people can."

"I suppose it is a bit late."

"I'm not sure how a wolf sleeps comfortable, but there is everything from a cold hardwood floor, to a super soft memory foam king mattress in the other room for you. I'll be upstairs." Mr. John explained.

"Well... Wolves sleep comfortable... With other people... Not alone."


End file.
